A solid-cone jet nozzle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,041, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A nozzle of this type can be used effectively in the spray cooling of electric arc furnaces as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,042 to Heggart et al (which is incorporated herein by reference) and in the spray cooling of hood assemblies of pneumatic process metallurgical vessels as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,161 to Lehr et al (which is incorporated herein by reference).
In the thermally severe operating environments described in the Heggart et al and Lehr et al patents, it is a practical necessity to replace spray cooling nozzles on a regular basis for inspection, cleaning and adjustment.